


much mistletoeing and hearts will be glowing

by prettyoddity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Neighbors, Non-Idol Verse, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of unintentional flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddity/pseuds/prettyoddity
Summary: In all honesty, he never would've thought that the day would come when he'd be thanking the first snowfall, a trip to Starbucks, his landlord, and a pickpocket, for landing him snuggled up in the guy next door's unit, in his bed, the night before Christmas Eve. There's a plethora of a disgustingly fuzzy warmth traveling its way to his body and mind and heart as he observes how fucking ethereal the way the soft yellow lamplights are incandescing the beautiful damn face of said guy, complementing well with his pink-tinged cheeks and nose, his bright eyes gleaming with mellow twinkles of light towards those of his own.The most wonderful time of the year, they say. Oh, well. Kwon Soonyoung is not exactly spending Christmas back at home, but Lee Jihoon sure feels a lot like it.





	much mistletoeing and hearts will be glowing

**Author's Note:**

> hi <333
> 
> this fic is 4 days overdue but hey it's still a christmas fic right?? so please enjoy!! also i have a lot of mixed feelings about this work???
> 
> i'm also sorry in advance for any misspellings or incorrect uses of grammar lol english is not my first language but yeah i did my best to proofread this crap at 2am

'Ding ding' goes the phone, the screen lighting up, illuminating the pitch dark room. A loud ring follows, and the man in the room lies on his chest, groaning against his pillow, kicking his feet into the air at the interruption of a sweet, peaceful sleep.

 

It's not that Lee Jihoon intends to be a contemptible person— no, not at fucking all, but he really can't stand all the undesired contacts sitting in his phone, piling up as if it were there to mock him about not having any new messages or calls for him at all. So what does Jihoon do, considering he'd be distressed at the idea of deleting these irrelevant contacts, just because he doesn't want to forget who is who if anyone does talk to him? Mute everyone.

 

It's not like Jihoon hasn't made any acquaintances so far either. He has made quite the interesting bunch of friends. He'd gotten back in contact with the three guys he met two years ago when he went to study in Seoul for a year too. Unfortunately, Jihoon wasn't really on regular call-text basis with them yet, along with the few other guys he'd made friends with.

 

But of course, his mother and father and brother are exceptions to that list of contacts. He can only imagine what would happen if he muted them. His step-mom would probably panic, thinking he died, if he didn't reply to her within the day.

 

So, would you look at that. It's 2 in the fucking morning and Jihoon is shivering from the December chill that was arriving in demand. He's positive he only got to close his eyes for a good 20 minutes before the obnoxious sound of ringing reaches his ears.

 

Jihoon's pretty sure it's no one else than his absolutely _lovely_ older step-brother calling him from Busan.

 

Jihoon doesn't even bother to argue, knowing he'll get spammed by grumpy messages if he declines the call.

 

The voice on the other end goes, "Jihoooon!!!!!" and Jihoon is really gonna have a _headache_.

 

"Hyung, what do you fucking want?! It's almost 3am? I'm actually trying to get some sleep here!"

 

There's chuckling from his brother. "Hoon! That's no way to speak to your elder."

  
"I don't care. Are you drunk? Just— bah, whatever. Get on with what you want to tell me, because you only call me when there's something important. This better be worth my time," he mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose.

  
"I'm not, Ji!! Just excited. Just wanted to check on you too. Anyway," he clears his throat, "You know me and Yoongi are planning to get married soon, right?"

 

Of course he does. he doesn't want to admit it, but he's glad his brother Jimin found someone to make him happy. It was a satisfying feeling, proud even, for Jihoon himself to have been there to watch their relationship blossom.

 

Jihoon smiles, a sudden shift in mood. "Yeah. What about it?"

  
"Well, we've now finalized most of the wedding plans!! We sent you your invitation! It should come to your mail quickly," he says, and Jihoon could hear the genuine radiant glow of joy in his voice.

  
"That's really amazing, hyung. I'm so happy for the both of you. I always knew it just had to be him for you," Jihoon cheesily replies, laughing.

 

Jimin laughs too, and the younger would be lying if he said he didn't want to see him. The thought of being occupied with work and not being able to come home for the holidays made Jihoon feel a hundred times lonelier, and he really doesn't want to think about that. So, he just hums into the phone, running his own fingers deeply through his scalp, earning that relaxing feeling like someone had been gently tugging on your hair. Jihoon loves that. He's grown quite attached to that small habit.

 

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Jihoon. I just kinda missed you."

  
"It's okay. I only just fell asleep anyway. Miss you too, Min-hyung. I'm really sorry I can't be home for Chri—"

  
"—Ey, don't say that. I understand. Mom and dad and everyone else do too. We'll call you often, so that you don't feel left out. I know you're working hard. Duh. Of course you are. As expected, the pride of the family; our Lee Jihoon!" Jimin cheers.

  
"I'm really not," the younger says, shaking his head at his brother who really did sometimes act younger than him. "Enough about me. I want to hear more about you and Yoongi-hyung."

  
"Nooo! It's a surprise. Your nosy ass already knows a lot about us," he snickers. "I want to know how you're doing in Seoul."

 

How's he doing in Seoul? Fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a little bit more low-spirited than usual, but he's just, well, _okay_. Nothing to worry about here.

 

"...Well, I'm just— just fine. Really! My life isn't very eventful at the moment, hyung."

  
"Hmm..." the elder comments, dragging on the sound of the 'm'.

  
"Uh, what?"

  
"Ji."

  
"Yes?"

  
"Have you really no plans of settling down with anyone yet?"

 

Jihoon almost chokes on air. "What are you inquiring?!"

  
"Well, young man, I'm _inquiring_ that I think it's about time you found the person for you too. Guy, or girl, or whatever sexual orientation floats your boat."

 

Jihoon is well aware of the fact that he just turned 27 about two weeks ago. He's 27, 165 centimeters tall, pansexual, and makes music for a living. He also teaches music theory to some idol-wannabe high school kids. (Bizarrely enough, he also has a part-time job at Starbucks, but no one needs to know that.)

 

Jihoon sighs into the phone. "Well, I'm sorry if you're really looking forward to an in-law, but no— not _yet_. I know I'm in my late twenties, hyung; you don't have to tell me that," Jihoon says.

 

The elder hums in acknowledgement, and Jihoon continues, "I'm just... you know. Waiting for things when they do come around. I know I can't wait for things to suddenly happen my whole life, duh. It's just that, I want to make sure I'm ready when I do meet that person I end up loving. I don't know, hyung. I'm terrified of making a mistake."

 

It's Jimin's turn to sigh in the phone. "Don't be. That's the art of loving, you know. You make mistakes and learn from them. That way, both you and your partner improve yourselves as people because you're together."

 

Jihoon's silent for a while, until he goes, "Wow. Yoongi-hyung turned you into a huge sap."

 

And it's a familiar roar of laughter shared between them.

 

Jimin starts again, "I was just asking you stuff like that because I was worried, Ji."

  
"You don't have to worry about me! You always worry about me. I can handle my shit. Go worry about your life there, even if it's already going well."

  
"I can't help it though. I know you aren't a child anymore, but I want to look out for you all the time. I can't help but feel that when my life is going good, someone else I care about's pretty bad," Jimin pauses, then continues, "You work a lot— and I mean _a lot_ , Jihoon. You're stubborn and you abuse caffeine and you have trouble sleeping. You're forgetful once you've been greatly occupied with work that you forget to eat meals and take care of yourself. I don't know, Jihoon," Jimin sighs.

 

"I just want someone to be there for you. Someone who's just as hard-headed and stubborn as you; giving enough shits to take care of you, or make sure you're eating a lot, or wait for you to fall asleep before they do, or have mindfuckingly amazing sex with you until you cry (Jihoon chokes at this.), or just, I don't know, hold your hand and listen to your problems and make you laugh, Jihoon."

 

The younger is a little breathless from his brother's outburst; at a loss for words.

 

"Min-hyung..."

 

No response.

 

"You're such a fucking _sap_." Jihoon breathes out, not sure if he was crying or laughing.

 

Ironically, Jihoon was never one too good at words in verbal conversations, despite being a composer and writing genuine lyrics that could stab through a heart. He would always just think that he was being insincere with his words when speaking, feeling like it was wrong and not enough to just _speak_ them.

 

Jihoon makes sure to mean it, and says, "I love you, Jimin-hyung. Thank you for always caring about me."

 

There's a ragged breathing on the other side, and Jimin croaks out a "Love you too, little brother. It's not relevant at the moment, but I just want you to remember that I've always seen you as a real brother. I'm really thankful for that."

 

"I know. Me, too, hyung. Don't cry. You're sure getting emotional these days."

  
"I've always been an overly-emotional person, Ji."

  
"I'm guessing it's the constantly overwhelming feeling of getting married soon, is it not?"

 

The elder chuckles. "It sure is."

 

Jihoon laughs. "Get some sleep now. Thank you for opening up to me tonight. It might take some time, but I definitely won't let my life go on without someone to complete me."

 

Jihoon waits for a response, but continues when he doesn't. "I'm really fine, hyung. A little lonely, I must admit, but I can make it," Jihoon pauses, hearing the soft vibrations of Jimin's breathing. Asleep already.

 

Jihoon smiles to himself. "Good night," and he then hangs up, putting his phone back on the nightstand.

 

He ponders about what Jimin had said. It sure would be nice to have someone who would be the reason Jihoon got up every morning. It would be nice to wake up to a clingy lover, either next to him in bed, or already up and making him a great breakfast. It would be nice to cuddle with them and hold their hand and laugh with them and watch a movie together and complain about that bitch from work. It would be nice to fall asleep next to them while inhaling their homely scent, having their arms around him, and maybe even caressing his head and singing him to sleep.

 

Jihoon hates feeling like he's always been definitely missing out on something in his life, but just not ever being able to pinpoint it. Maybe it's this?

 

He wonders how the experience of committing to a long-term relationship would feel like.

 

But he shakes his head, restricting himself from fantasizing about his dream partner any further, thoughts drifting back away to the work he needs to do tomorrow, and his plans to get up early and run over to Wonwoo's house for a favor he asked.

 

Jihoon curls back up, away from the cold, forcing himself back to bed. He's about to start counting sheep, until he hears the gentle sound of somebody singing. His eyes widen, startled, until he realizes that it came from his neighbor, who lives left to him. Jihoon's room is placed to the leftmost part of the apartment, unfortunately, so in the 2 months he's lived there, he's learned a lot about that person, through the thin walls. But Jihoon lets it pass, 'cause it's not like he, or she, or they, whatever— Jihoon doesn't know who and how many live there— are important.

 

The voice continues singing, and Jihoon hears that it's a man. It sounded soft in his room, but it probably wasn't where the man was. His voice was... soothing. Not bad. He sang pretty well. It was a nice song that Jihoon had heard a few times before. Was it called 'Letting Go'? Ah, he doesn't know, but he remembers that it was sung by a band from the same company as the very well-known girl group Twice.

 

And though Jihoon dislikes having to hear his neighbor every day, since they make such a ruckus on the regular, Jihoon is, for once, not complaining. Without realizing it, he's lulled to sleep, with the soft, pleasant voice passing through his ears, as he's laying in the confines of his thick, fresh sheets.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun is giving off faint rays of light through the window, and the low temperature from last night doesn't seem to want to go up. Today is the 12th of December, And things all begun with a start. Does that make sense?

 

Anyway, Kwon Soonyoung woke up with a start. He hops around his apartment, combing his unruly red hair after washing up and brushing his teeth, now with two pieces of bread in his mouth, like a damn anime girl.

 

He chews on his food while placing everything he needs before he goes out on the counter. Wallet. Phone. Earphones. A pack of gum? He'll pass on bringing a charger today. Whatelse whatelse whatels— oh, a convenience store coupon, for some reason. His keys, too. And! He needed to buy a new strap for his DSLR camera as well. He makes a mental note.

 

He takes off his shirt, resenting the biting air meeting his bare skin. He throws on a pair of jeans and whatever shirt from his cabinet quickly, putting a black turtleneck over it. Warm, but not enough. Soonyoung's been quite wary of the weather these days, going out prepared. He did get cold quite easily too. He puts on a pair of gloves, a pair of thick socks, and he figures why not wear sneakers 'til it doesn't snow yet so he does. After wearing a long brown coat, and a cap that obscured most of his redhead, he stuffed the things on the counter in his jeans and coat pocket, heading out the door, and locking it afterwards.

 

It's still the wee hour of 6AM, and Soonyoung rushes to the elevator, which was always relatively empty at this time.

 

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket when he gets out the lift from the 15th floor. He opens up the group chat he was in with his closest friends, who were also, may he mention, from college. Some of the guys sent reminders of their breakfast meet-up at 8AM at Kim Mingyu's place.

 

Mingyu was a year younger than Soonyoung. He met him in college when Soonyoung was a junior, the younger a sophomore. Despite being a bit too young, he was currently the much experienced assistant culinary head for the 3rd biggest hotel and restaurant management in Seoul. He was handsome, tall, and absolute husband material all over. He was a succesful guy who was well-off and earned above average pay. Soonyoung and his friends found it a whole lot suspicious that such a man as Mingyu was single, but Xu Minghao claims Mingyu was definitely, if not fucking around with, then dating: a _writer_ of all people. If it wasn't a writer, then a literature teacher.

 

(Minghao stands by this because he found a pile of drafts, that was surely _not_ in Mingyu's handwriting, which contained an impressively good story, lying under a pair of glasses. Minghao was babysitting Mingyu's 3 year old daughter, Yeoreum, when he found it, and he asked her whose it was. She said it wasn't her dad's, and that he told her not to touch it. Mingyu refused to answer anyone who asked him about that, ignoring them when they did.)

 

Oh yeah, about that. Mingyu was a ~~probably not~~ single dad as well. He'd had his little girl Yeoreum under his custody when she was only about 8 months old. She's a real angel, and Soonyoung was very fond of her.

 

Soonyoung continues walking from his building to the park, sending a good morning text in the group chat:

 

 **santa baby**  
Good morning hoes  
**[sent 6:11 AM]**

Why is this still my nickname  
**[sent 6:11 AM]**

  
**[santa baby changed his nickname to soonie bae]**

 **suckmin**  
oh hunny we gotta leave the word bae in 2017  
**[received 6:12 AM]**

 **soonie bae**  
......youre up early ..  
**[sent 6:12 AM]**

 **suckmin**  
o yea btw this is Shua  
**[received 6:12 AM]**

good morning :)  
**[received 6:13 AM]**

 **soonie bae**  
Okay WOW you two really love making me feel lonely with that couple shit  
**[sent 6:13 AM]**

 **suckmin**  
anything for our beloved Soonyoung :)  
**[received 6:13 AM]**

 

 **soonie bae**  
Whatever lol  
**[sent 6:13 AM]**

I'm out for a coffee run or something idk yet so see you later  
**[sent 6:14 AM]**

 

And then locks his phone, placing it back in his pocket.

 

Soonyoung heads to the quaint little coffee shop from across the local park. It opens quite early, which was nice because Soonyoung was a morning person type. He enjoyed that café, finding it a very comfortable and quiet place to be in when focusing. The food and drinks were good too. ( _Starbucks was overrated anyway_.)

 

His entrance was gone unnoticed despite the clinking sound from the bells of the door. He figures he's today's first customer when he spots the young couple, who were around their early or mid-thirties, twirling each other around to the flow of some European-esque slow dance, Soonyoung guesses. They owned the place.

 

Soonyoung found himself enjoying the sight. It somehow resembled a scene that was taken from a foreign film. The woody interior design of the cafe, its earthy color schemes, the faintest trace of sunlight glistening through the windows— AND the couple as the main actors with the slow dance background music? Definitely Soonyoung's type of art. He wishes he'd brought his camera with him.

 

He lets out an embarrassed cough when he realizes that he had literally just walked in on the two like that, watching them. Soonyoung is about to turn back around when the woman calls out that they already have hot, freshly brewed coffee ready. Soonyoung smiles at this, ordering for a takeout cup. He sits at his usual spot to wait, aimlessly staring out the slightly dreary, nevertheless elegant, morning sky. He found it very pretty, but refused to take a picture because his phone's camera never did the most beautiful sceneries he'd come upon on any justice.

 

Soonyoung finds it endearing that the couple had recognized him as a regular, even remembering how many packets of sugar and creamer he liked with his coffee. I mean, anyone wouldn't forget him that easily— no, his hair was colored a bright flaring red for fuck's sake. Him having his hair under a cap today didn't really eliminate the fact that his hair was still, indeed, red.

 

But still, he is appreciative of the generous actions, and happily bows to them when he leaves.

 

And when he steps out, walking back to the park, thinking about listening to some calm music while sat down on a bench, sentimentally taking in the scent of the winter air— that's when he feels it. It's small, light, barely noticeable, but Soonyoung recognizes that tiny bit of water that had fallen onto his head and his nose.

 

He takes in a breath, looking up to find crystal-like particles floating and increasing rapidly amid the chilly breeze. The first snowfall of the year.

 

It takes him a while to tear his eyes away from above him, to look around to find the snow falling down in a bigger amount. He marvels at the sight; the snow always making him feel nostalgic.

 

Soonyoung remembers how his passion for photography started when he was a freshman in high school, and he'd sat on his grandmother's front porch watching the pure white snow paint every nook and cranny of the _world_ it could find, Soonyoung believed, on the crisp winter morning before Christmas that year.

 

(And he may or may not have borrowed his cousin's camera, but that's not important now.)

 

He laughs at the memory, remembering worrying about "cheating" on dance, his first love.

 

And Soonyoung doesn't know it, but he's about to witness something much prettier than that of the whirling snow, than that of the glassy sky that would've seem to have come from a dream, and than that of the sensation of the damp ground with the fresh sheets of thin, fragile ice coating it, crumbling and cracking beneath his light steps.

 

And Soonyoung _really_ doesn't know this either, but somehow his body is working on its own accord. At once he finds himself tumbling his cup of coffee over his hands, only for them to be replaced with the back of this stranger's firm, body heat-radiating upper body out of instinct, having had caught that person before they could have fallen.

 

So when Soonyoung's body is 'working on its own accord' then it literally means it is. His legs give way when he catches the stranger, resulting in Soonyoung landing flat on his ass on the ground, and then on his back. The whole flurry of sudden events seeming entirely animated, it somehow really didn't feel right.

 

Soonyoung knows that staring is impolite, but he literally just _caught_ this man. Can he get the pass because he's staring? What more manners does he need to show?

 

It takes him a bit too long to process that a guy laying on top of another guy in the middle of a park at a quarter to 7 in the morning is _really_ quite out of the ordinary. Soonyoung knows that the frosty ground will make his coat damp, so he carefully peels the smaller (much smaller, Soonyoung learns) man off of him.

 

But one turn of the head was all it took for Soonyoung to stop, and he surely was looking back up at something (someone, rather) that was impossibly much more breathtaking than that of the various entities he'd been immensely adoring today.

 

Soonyoung decides that the universe is unfair because he can't _believe_ that after all the vemödalen he'd gone through with his sad, nothing out-of-the-ordinary aesthetics, he had to come across this _rarity_ of a beauty last. The rose amidst the thorns. The needle between the stacks of hay.

 

Soonyoung didn't specialize in taking photographs of anything that wasn't candid or a landscape, for god's sake. Humans shouldn't even be this visually pleasing. It's not fair at all.

 

A pair of striking dark brown eyes stare right back at him, and Soonyoung is snapped out of his trance when the man's voice goes "Oh, my god, I'm so, so sorry! Are you hurt? I'm really, really, so sorry—" But Soonyoung's brain is dismissing these apologies because _wow_ , he can't focus on anything other than this person's face, and his husky voice that was a complete contrast to his angelic features, and his bright eyes, and his worried expression, and the snow that was starting to pile on the top of his head of black hair.

 

Soonyoung shakes his head up at him. The other stands up, offering a warm hand and a small smile.

 

And in that moment, Soonyoung declares that he's absolutely, most likely, utterly _fucked_. He feels his heartbeat speed up by double, and his face heating up. He fucking swears this only happens in movies.

 

But the man soon goes back to a worried expression, due to finding Soonyoung's spilled coffee on the ground.

 

"Oh, shit. I apologize again. You didn't have to sacrifice your coffee for me! You should've just let me slip, you know," he pauses, letting out a small laugh of disbelief, which fogged the air around his face. "Is it okay if I buy you a new one?"

 

And Soonyoung is _shaking_ in his boots ~~sneakers~~ to say "Yes yes yes oh my GOD" but he takes too long to think of a friendly, appropriate response that won't make him seem like a creep. He earns a puzzled look from the man towering above him.

 

"Um, hi? Hello? I'm starting to think that I'm dead and you can't actually see me."

 

Soonyoung doesn't know why, but he chuckles at that.

 

The man's look doesn't waver, but he fully reaches out, slightly bending down for Soonyoung's hand this time. He pulls him up and Soonyoung is in _awe_ by how much taller he actually is than the smaller boy. Soonyoung feels himself blushing to his ears from the sudden closeness and hand contact.

 

"S-Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to turn down your generous offer. but I really appreciate it," the redheaded boy starts.

  
"No! I insist."

  
"Ah, I can't. And you _really_ don't have to. It's fine."

  
"I feel bad though! It's a waste of coffee. It's a beverage meant to be treated with value."

  
Soonyoung thinks that that is definitely true. He continues, "I'm really sorry! I have somewhere to be."

  
The man pouts at this, and _wow how did Soonyoung get so lucky to manage having a proper conversation with a complete ~~not to mention adorable~~ stranger_. Despite his youthful appearance and boyish looks, he couldn't have been that younger than Soonyoung. In fact, it wasn't impossible for him to be the same age.

 

But then it's time for Soonyoung to bow in farewell, and the man thanks him. He's walked a few steps away when he hears the latter call out, "I'll make it up to you! One day! I'm sure of it."

 

Soonyoung turns back around, laughing. The other boy, whose name is still unknown to him, he realizes, sends a small, rather shy wave. He waves back, before finally turning to where he was supposed to go.

 

At that moment, two voices had whispered under their warm breaths, against the chilly air,

  
"He's so cute."

  
"He's so cute."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung's back in his apartment by 7:10, since it was starting to get really cold. Like, _deathly_ cold. He curses the minimal warmth his room's heater provided, but settled for it anyway.

 

He lounges in his living room, turning on the morning news, but not quite really listening to it. He goes on his laptop, reading and answering some e-mails here and there. He watches some videos of dance covers and improvisations of the like, even sparing some time to reply to some comments on his own videos. He didn't even like his last few videos. The work seemed lazily done, despite the many comments praising his moves.

 

He keeps rambling in his head about what he lacks in the content he makes. But no matter how loud those rants in his head sound like, it's important to note that his whole apartment is so goddamn loud, defeaning even, with _silence_. The unsettling quiet. A silence that's supposed to sound peaceful, but no, it's like it's mocking him.

 

That's when it hits Soonyoung that he's so depressingly uninspired. Almost listless.

 

He hates it.

 

Lonely.

 

The lonely space beside him on the couch made for two. Lonely unmade bed with one too many pillows for himself. Lonely shoe rack with only half of it filled. Lonely coat hanger with just one coat. Lonely single Christmas sock on the back of his door. His set of extra plates and bowls and extra pairs of spoons and forks hidden away in the lonely kitchen cabinets must feel lonely too. Huh.

 

How nice could it be to have someone fill out such unneccessary, undesirable, _lonely_ space? Not only that of his apartment's, but that too of his life's. Soonyoung could only dream.

 

His train of much gloomy thoughts get cut off by the knock on his door. Oh, crap. He thinks that must be Minghao and Chan. He forgot. They were supposed to pick him up before 8, as promised.

 

Soonyoung hurries to put his things away, calling out a "Just a minute!" and then proceeds to fix up and gather whatever else he needs before going out to meet at Mingyu's.

 

He's met with two boys both looking up from their phones when he swings the door open.

 

"Good morning! Sorry if I took long, I kind of forgot?"

  
They both say good morning back, and the taller of the two says, "Okay, whatever, let's get going."

 

They get in the car, and Chan drives, Minghao stealing the shotgun in a heartbeat, sticking his tongue out at Soonyoung, and the said boy sitting in the back. They turn on some whatever Top 50 songs, and get turnt early in the morning.

 

Soonyoung observes his friends and it's only then that he realizes it's really been a long time since they've all gotten together completely.

 

Lee Chan was the youngest of their friend group, being three years younger than Soonyoung. He's Seokmin's younger half-brother, and he entered school a year early, so he was a college freshman when Soonyoung, in his 3rd year, met him. The two of them were fondly close, being mistaken often as brothers rather than Chan and Seokmin, much to Seokmin's distaste.

 

Chan was an exceptionally great dancer, having had danced with Soonyoung multiple times during their school days. He was currently an office worker, but he did make extra by having a YouTube channel as well. Chan was extremely confident, his content not being only dance, but rapping, vlogging, and occasionally singing as well. Soonyoung thought he was cool.

 

Then Xu Minghao. Tall, skinny, elf-like, soft-spoken and all. His soft features, the stylish glasses on the bridge of his nose, his blond hair, and his whole build with the most fashionable winter clothes were enough to make anyone mistake him for a model. Wrong, for he was the photographer, not the model.

 

Minghao, just like Soonyoung, was a photographer as well. But Minghao was professional in his runway and landscapes, whereas Soonyoung only did so for a hobby, not a living. Minghao did dance and painting for hobbies. His other occupation was teaching Chinese martial arts teacher to children. Soonyoung has always admired how similar he and Minghao came to be— their shared interests in photography and dance; Minghao teaching martial arts to kids, and Soonyoung teaching dance to kids as well.

 

When Minghao was a college freshman, he wasn't exactly a Chinese exchange student. He'd already been living in Korea for three years then, so anyone who poked at him as 'Chinese exchange student' was pretty much invalid. Soonyoung was a year older than him; Minghao was as old as Mingyu and Seokmin. Minghao was, and is still, Mingyu's best friend, though they couldn't live together, due to certain circumstances. Minghao is currently living with Chan.

 

The three boys arrive at Mingyu's house quicker than Soonyoung noticed. Soonyoung thinks it's decorated very well. There were fairy lights hung neatly beneath the roof ledge, big snowflake stickers on the windows, and a Santa figure on the porch. Mingyu worked nicely on it. Can't relate. (Well, in Soonyoung's defense, his broke ass can only afford a sock, the cheapest fairy lights at the hardware store, and some tinsel.)

 

Chan rings the doorbell, and they hear a girl's high voice say, "I'll get it!"

 

They're met with a little girl who, once she looked up at them, attacked their three pairs of legs.

 

They all laugh, and Minghao picks her up, placing her on his shoulders.

 

Soonyoung likes children, and he absolutely adores Yeoreum, but if there had to be someone who liked them more than he did, it was definitely Minghao. In truth, Minghao really was like her dad, next to Mingyu, of course. Soonyoung still wonders to this day why the two of them didn't work out, but, well, that's a story for a different time.

 

He hears Mingyu call out from inside, presumably from the kitchen, "Reum! It's cold, come let them in."

  
"Yes, dad!"

 

They enter, taking off coats and removing shoes, because Mingyu's house is so warm and homely that Soonyoung swears he'd kill to live this comfortably.

 

Minghao puts Yeoreum down so they're led by her to the dining room, where Mingyu suddenly pops out from under behind the kitchen counter, kicking a drawer closed. He beams at the three, "Hey!! Woah, it's really so great to have us all here today? I can't believe it? Not to sound sappy, but I'm happy. Oh, that rhymes. Anyway, does the food smell great?"

  
And he gestures an exaggerated sniffing face of delight, which earns him a snort from Minghao, an eye roll from Chan, and then Soonyoung being the only one nodding enthusiastically, his eyes bright.

 

"Thank you, Soonyoung-hyung," he says rather flatly, glaring at the other two. "So, Reum, sweetie, go sit and talk and wait with your uncles at the table while I get everything finished."

  
"Okay!" She says, smiling at them, and leading their hands to sit at the breakfast table.

 

So, for like, fifteen minutes, they listen to Yeoreum talk about her favorite animes (it's Full Moon wo Sagashite, which Soonyoung _loved_ as a kid, and Cardcaptor Sakura), her excitement to attend school next year, how she's looking forward to see her grandparents for Christmas, and how Mingyu is already teaching her things in the kitchen. She was really, _really_ , an uplifter of spirits. She lived up to her name, which meant summer. Lively and talkative and inquisitive— definitely a lot like her father, yet definitely a lot less annoying. Soonyoung can't even believe that she speaks so well. Too smart and articulate for her age, that's for sure.

 

In the middle of the conversations, the doorbell rings once more, and Yeoreum hops off to open the door again.

 

Behind the opened door reveals the only reason why Soonyoung still believed in true love— er, meaning, his couple goals. Yeah, that.

 

Joshua Hong and Lee Seokmin. A match made in heaven, it seemed. College sweethearts, man— Soonyoung was there for all of it. A vocally talented musical duo too.

 

Joshua was a year older than Soonyoung, being the eldest of their friend group. They'd known each other the longest, having met in their second and first years respectively. Joshua was the 'American exchange student,' having grown up in Los Angeles, and going to college in Korea. Despite that, he was incredibly friendly, honey voice and gentle actions and all— one of the first friends Soonyoung had made as a freshman, and his very first higher year friend.

 

Joshua was currently an English teacher in Gangnam, living his life simply with Seokmin and their dog in the house they owned. They aren't married yet, but they're definitely bound to sooner or later. Probably just waiting for the right moment.

 

Seokmin, then, if Soonyoung had to decide, was his closest friend. They clicked together well, had similar personalities, and knew each other a lot. They were dormmates for two school years, until Soonyoung had to move elsewhere in his senior year. Soonyoung was Seokmin's first boyfriend, which lasted for like, a month, in Seokmin's first year, until they decided they didn't seem to add up together as a couple. They hadn't taken that whole thing seriously, probably because people just told them they should date—so they did, and it didn't work. Besides, Seokmin realized he liked Joshua, and they dated two months after his thing with Soonyoung.

 

Seokmin now worked as a radio DJ, and his broadcast was every Wednesday, Thursday, and Sunday. He was also a rookie theater actor, just having made his debut last year, and definitely on the rise.

 

The two of them also had a YouTube channel, unsurprisingly. They did covers and vlogs and challenges and whatever usual YouTube couples do. Except they were both guys, but yeah. They were most known for their acoustic covers and rearrangements, though, of course. Both of them singing, and Joshua on the guitar. Minghao always says he loves their videos.

 

Seokmin greets them all with a hug, and Joshua patting them all on the head, doting over them like he always would.

 

It's a cold Tuesday morning, and outside where the snow is flying around hard isn't the best place to be, but the house alive with laughter and familiar banter and the spirit of festivity burning cozy and welcoming and fond fights the bitter and harsh bite of December. Soonyoung smiles in content as he's handed a warm mug of eggnog and a literal breakfast _feast_. God bless you, Kim Mingyu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Two peppermint mocha frappes for... Yewon and Chul!" Jihoon, from the break room, hears his co-worker call out. It's 7:43 PM, and Jihoon's shift ends in 17 minutes. He scrolls through his phone on his Twitter feed, stretching and yawning in his seat.

 

"Lee Jihoon! Your break time might be over, but your shift still isn't. Get your ass back out here," calls his co-worker noona, Nayoung.

 

He doesn't respond, instead laughing at some Vine compilation, and then he hears the clicking of Nayoung's shoes approach him.

 

"Yah," she says, kicking him lightly in the shin. "Stop smiling at your phone. I didn't know you had a boyfriend," she teases, but annoyance still lingering in her tone.

 

This earns her a groan from Jihoon. "Shut up. I don't have one. Stop reminding me I don't," he grunts, glaring up at her. "And what makes you think I have a boyfriend? And why boyfriend _only_? I'm pan."

  
"I know, gosh. I'm joking. And it's just that I only ever see you with guys."

  
"...Fair enough," and he groans again, turning off his phone and sliding it back into his pocket. He gets up and fixes his apron, running a hand through his black hair.

 

"I need to use the restroom. Go clean, or counter with Seungcheol for me," Nayoung says.

 

Jihoon nods, and goes back out, spotting Seungcheol dozing off on the floor behind the counters. Jihoon shakes his head, letting him be.

 

He's itching to get off his shift and go home, but the three of them are strictly off at 8PM sharp unless the next people on the shift have arrived, which, in the current case, hasn't happened yet.

 

Jihoon stares out the glass windows, barely seeing anything because of the condensation stains, but he makes out the gentle raining of snow outside. It's been four days since the first snowfall, and the temperature in Seoul has decreased drastically. Jihoon decides against wanting to go home quickly, as he relishes in the warmth of the Starbucks café, which was much more comfortable than having to sprint back to his apartment under the snow in the cold wind.

 

There weren't any people entering, and the only ones left were just a few college students on their laptops, so Jihoon turns around to clean the counters and fix the work area.

 

After a good three minutes of cleaning, he hears the ringing of the bell placed above the entrance. He crosses his fingers and _prays_ that that person won't order anything. Come on, there's only 12 more minutes left of his shift. And why is Nayoung taking so long in the restroom? Ugh, that girl, cheating a break time in the restroom when clearly the break time is meant to be held in the break ro—

 

"Hello! Excuse me," says someone from across the counter.

 

Jihoon sighs, but turns around and forces a polite smile. "Yes? What can I get you today?"

 

The man is looking at the menu taped to the counter, mumbling about not knowing what to get, and Jihoon hears the tapping of his feet on against the wooden floorboards. _Sir, please decide. I don't have all day._

 

The man stands straight back up, and he looks at Jihoon, the feeling of approachability and ambience written all over his face. Jihoon blinks, doing a double take when he sees the other.

 

"I-It's you— I mean, the guy, from the other day!" Jihoon stutters, looking at him with his eyes blown wide.

 

The latter cocks his head to the side, arching an eyebrow and puffing his bottom lip out. _Oh, shit. He looks so cute? And he changed his hair color too. He looks so good in dark hair? It's like a dark blue? Navy blue?_

 

Jihoon catches himself staring, and he swears he feels himself flush a shade of pink. "Y-You, uh— you helped me the other day." _Damnit, Jihoon, stop stuttering_. "And, god, I'm so sorry I spilled your coffee!"

  
The other's face brightens in recognition. "Oh? Right! What a coincidence," he chuckles. "And here I am, meeting you again in a _café_ , of all places."

  
"That's right," Jihoon chuckles back. "And you changed your hair."

  
"I did!" he says, fiddling with the end of his fringe. "The red made me look too _Christmassy_. I'm kind of flattered you recognized me with different hair, but I couldn't immediately recognize you..."

  
Jihoon shakes his head. "It's nothing. So, what can I get you?"

  
"Well, _Jihoon_ ," he says nonchalantly.

 

Said boy shoots up, his palms getting clammy and his head feeling light. Holy shit, was he _not_ expecting that. Fuck his name tag.

 

The blue-haired man continues, "I really don't usually go for coffee here. It's quite pricey, don't you think? Then, what would you recommend me to have?"

  
_Calm down, Ji_. He takes a breath. "I think just any warm coffee here is good, especially in this season. Black is my favorite coffee, but you don't really seem like the type to drink black... how does a caramel macchiato sound?"

  
"Oh, I've had that before elsewhere, but I don't know how that tastes here. I'll have that, then."

  
"Okay. One caramel macchiato... size?"

  
"Hmm... I'll have tall. How much is it?"

  
"Don't worry about that anymore. It's on me," Jihoon says quietly, his voice much less confident-sounding than he imagined it to be.

 

Jihoon regains composure and smiles up at the taller man. "And your name is?"

  
He blinks, quiet for about three seconds, and straightens up. "...O-Oh, right, I-I'm Soonyoung."

  
"Oh... I know it's obvious, but just to be sure, do you spell it with the 'n' at the end of the first character or at the beginning of the second?" _Yes, Jihoon. Flaunt your damn boldness._

 

"Um, the f-first one."

  
"Ah, I see," he replies, grabbing a tall cup, with the seasonal snowman designs and all, writing 순영 on it with a black marker. And yes, Jihoon well knows that he's a rebel against the Starbucks barista stereotype of misspelling names, earning him the 'no fun' title by Nayoung and Seungcheol.

 

Jihoon meets his eyes again, and nods. "Your name is unique. Soonyoung. It suits you."

  
"...Are you hitting on me?"

  
And _that_ makes Jihoon tone down. He hopes he's not just imagining the redness of Soonyoung's ears.

 

He blinks. "I don't know. Am I?"

  
Soonyoung doesn't respond, diverting his gaze, and lets out a small laugh.

 

Jihoon laughs as well. "I think I came off like that. Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry, if you don't swing _that_ way—"

  
"—No, but, I do, though," he smiles shyly, covering his face afterwards. "Ah, I'm embarrassed."

  
"Can't say I'm not, either. But really," he says, punching in the order. "I said I'd make it up, right? I won't stop feeling bad until I repay you back. Accept this."

  
Soonyoung nods slowly, and heads to sit somewhere as Jihoon turns around to make the coffee.

 

"The tea is exceptionally good today."

  
Jihoon groans, not even bothering to turn around to know who it was. "I don't make tea; that's Nayoung-noona's job. Shut up, Seungcheol-hyung."

  
He ignores Jihoon. "Nayoung-ah! Since I'm broke, but not _completely_ , I bet you ₩15000 that Jihoon and that guy will get together before the new year."

  
Nayoung comes out from the break room. "Make it ₩20000, Cheol."

  
"Wah, why so harsh, my cousin? What's your bet, then?"

  
"I bet you they'll get together before _Christmas_."

  
Seungcheol fake gasps. "Shocking. As expected, our bold Nayoung. So it's a deal?"

  
"Deal."

  
"You are _so_ on, Im Nayoung."

  
"Wow, Choi Seungcheol. I'm so threatened."

 

Jihoon scoffs at the both of them, while still working on the coffee. "Your bets make no sense. Noona will win too if it— we— that— _thing_ you're betting on, happens before the new year. Before Christmas counts as before the new year. Before the new year counts as before Christmas too, so it applies vice versa."

  
"Then her time limit is strictly only before Christmas! From today, 16th, to 24th only. And I get to have all of 25th to 31st," Seungcheol implies.

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, giving the coffee some last few stirs, mumbling a "Whatever."

  
"You're just thinking about it so much because it _will_ happen!"

  
Jihoon sighs, not bothering to argue with Seungcheol.

 

Choi Seungcheol was, despite only knowing him for 4 months, someone Jihoon considered a relatively good friend. Jihoon was introduced to him through Junhui, Wonwoo, and Hansol, three guys he met two years ago when he had went to study in Seoul for a year. The three of them were close friends with Seungcheol, so Jihoon was kind of adopted into their friend group since then.

 

Cheol worked part-time a Starbucks barista, just like Jihoon. He worked at the gym, as a fitness instructor and other athletic-related things. (I mean, if his body wasn't enough proof.)

 

He had a Soundcloud too; he rapped on there, and honestly speaking, Jihoon likes the stuff he makes. Pretty dope. His own-made lyrics are impressive, too. Maybe he _will_ work on a song for him someday.

 

Jihoon closes the cup lid, placing it on the serving counter. He clears his throat, "Caramel macchiato for Soonyoung!"

 

He checks his wristwatch. _Six_  minutes before his out. Ah, seriously.

 

Soonyoung walks over after a few seconds, a small smile forming on his lips, and _crap_ , Jihoon has never met a stranger, or anybody _at all_ , who was so impossibly... attractive? But he doesn't mean it in a visual aspect? Soonyoung was... appealing? Peculiar? No, that's not it. Magnetic...? I mean— what?

 

Jihoon feels drawn to him, for some odd reason. Something in Soonyoung screams 'interesting.' There was something about him that Jihoon can't quite place his finger yet on.

 

He snaps out of his thoughts. "Here you are, Soonyoung-ssi."

  
"Seriously, thank you so much for this, Jihoon-ssi... even if I don't know if I should use 'ssi' on you."

  
Jihoon laughs. "You're right. Who knows, maybe I'm supposed to call you informally. I might be a shorty, but I kind of think I'm older than you."

  
"That's cute, even though I'd like to believe _I_ am older," Soonyoung smiles.

 

And Jihoon is fucking _fooled_ , because obviously it's Soonyoung hitting on _him_ , not the other damn way around.

 

"Anyway," Soonyoung clears his throat. "I'll get going now. Thank you once more, really. I know where I can find you now," he laughs. "See you around?"

  
He nods, smiling. "See you."

 

With that, Soonyoung walks out the door, a slight kick in his step once he's outside, a smile forming on his lips as he drinks the toasty coffee, taking in its sweet, just right taste.

 

And with that, Jihoon sinks down to the floor, resting his back against the counter, his warm face buried into his hands, and his co-workers patting his head and teasing him.

 

Definitely different from Jihoon's regular Saturday nights.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Jihoon groggily stumbles out of bed, his feet cold despite the socks he's wearing.

 

He checks for the time; 9:25 AM. He'd stayed up late until last night, working on a song he had sitting in his files for a long time. He plans to make more progress on that, then visit the studio tomorrow and piece in things for it that can't be done in his own limited workspace.

 

Jihoon steps into the bathroom to take a warm shower, deciding to go for a quick trip to his apartment building's convenience store, which was located on the 2nd floor.

 

He stands, with his head down, as the warm water flows down his body, thinking about buying what he needs to eat for breakfast and for making lunch, since today's a Sunday, and he stays in to work or rest every Sunday. In this case, it's mostly work. His apartment isn't enough storage for any fancy equipment, so he can't wait to visit the studio to start making his work more solid, and then he'll tinker with the beat in this one part, and—

 

—Jihoon is interrupted when he hears the loud blasting of Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' come from through his bathroom walls, from the left side. The bathroom is the leftmost part of his unit, along with his bedroom, so he deduces that it's none other than the person who lives next to him. Again. Ugh, don't get him started. Jihoon shakes his head, getting finished, and with a few bustling here and there, he's soon ready to go.

 

He dashes to the elevator, rolling his eyes at the passing young couple chasing each other around the hallway. Jesus.

 

Jihoon pushes in the elevator that had a few other people, pressing the button down to the 2nd floor.

 

When everyone get off their respective floors, Jihoon sighs and rubs his face when he realizes he left his _wallet_ , of all things. He pushes the button back up to the 15th floor.

 

Not bothering to close the door once opened, he rushes back inside to retrieve it, but trips over his doormat on the way back out, landing on his butt.

 

"Ah," he says, looking like he's sitting in front of his opened door, when in truth he fell over. He laughs at himself. "Shit, that hurts."

 

He hears the opening of a door to his right, freezing when he meets the gaze of the person he least expected to live next door to him.

 

His neighbor steps back in disbelief, just as surprised as him. "J-Jihoon!"

  
"...What the hell?" Jihoon says, standing back up.

 

The man laughs. "God. This can't be a coincidence anymore."

  
"Tell me about it. Perhaps, are you _following_ me, Soonyoung-ssi?"

The taller man perks up. "What makes you say that? I'm not! I'll have you know that _I've_ lived _here_ for over _two_ years, Lee."

  
"L-Lee?! Okay, okay, I believe you. As my neighbor, you've known as much as my last name. Can't say I don't know yours though, Kwon."

  
"Touché," Soonyoung says. "What are you doing on the floor, anyways? I was surprised."

  
Jihoon goes to lock his door. "I tripped." He replies.

 

"You look like you're in a hurry."

  
"I am. I have to make a trip to the convenience store."

  
Soonyoung laughs again. "I can't believe it. That's where I'm supposed to go too. So, uh," he says, looking down at his feet. "D-Do you want to go, like, together?"

  
Jihoon blinks, feeling strangely taken aback at the offer, but not exactly opposed to it. "I... I don't see why not," He smiles.

 

It's always an odd, nerve-wrecking atmosphere when you're alone together with an acquaintance, but Jihoon makes spiteful small talk, that the interesting Soonyoung will actually receive well.

 

They stand quietly in the elevator until Jihoon starts with a "How old are you, then?" But quickly corrects himself. "Ah, wait, let me rephrase that— since we're neighbors, I think we should get to know each other, right? I also want to know if I'm using the right honorifics on you, Soonyoung- _ssi_. How old are you?"

  
"I'm twenty-seven years old this year."

  
The smaller boy cocks his head to the side in return. "You're joking!"

  
"I-I'm not!"

  
"Just kidding, _Soonyoung_ ," Jihoon says, lightly slapping his arm. "I guess we're same age friends."

  
Soonyoung turns to look at him, the elevator dinging to the second floor as well. "Now, _you've_ got to be joking. How can you be as old as me?"

  
They step out. "Yeah, yeah, I look fatally young and all that yadda. Anyway, let's go."

 

Jihoon doesn't want to take too long in buying stuff, worried he'll bother Soonyoung and waste his time, so he trusts his impulses and takes what he wants. Three bottles of cola, a Japanese lunchbox, and... cup ramyeon. Yeah, that's about it. He can always go back later.

 

The store isn't crowded, not much people around, so he doesn't worry about a line at the cashier. Once he's paid and his purchase is packed, Soonyoung offers to carry both of the two of the bags.

 

"No."

  
"Why not? I'm helping~"

  
"Because I don't want to," Jihoon says flatly, stopping in front of the doors. "Besides, weren't you going to buy something as well? Why aren't you bringing anything?"

  
The blue-haired man fiddles with his coat. "I— um, I decided t-to not buy anything..."

 

Jihoon stares him down funnily, but believes him anyway. He just doesn't know that Soonyoung was supposed to go out, but came with him instead. He also doesn't know that Soonyoung has a ~~highkey~~ tiny crush on him. Jihoon doesn't have to know.

 

Before Jihoon can assure Soonyoung that he can bring his stuff on his own, the cashier person calls their attention, pointing above their heads, while the store staff cheers. And what is it? Jihoon's much dreaded _mistletoe_. He's seen their landlord place them in random spots around the building. The convenience store is apparently not safe as well.

 

Soonyoung looks down at his feet, and the black-haired boy just blinks, feeling possibly all pairs of eyes in the room on both of them.

 

Jihoon blinks again. "Sorry, but, we're— uh, we're just friends."

  
"Friends can still kiss!" calls a voice somewhere.

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes. "Do we really have to?"  
"Yes! The landlord says everyone who goes under it has to, or else he won't pay _us_ Christmas bonus," calls another.

 

"Then I don't care if he won't!"

 

The people groan in unison.

 

Jihoon is tapped on the shoulder. "Let's just get this over with," Soonyoung whispers, leaning down, and quickly kisses him on the forehead.

 

The people's cheering fill Jihoon's ears, but it's warm blood that fills his face.

 

"Have a nice day!" calls the cashier person.

 

Soonyoung catches Jihoon off guard, taking the bags from him, and ushers him out the door, towards the lift.

 

They stand in silence once more, until Jihoon hits him on the head.

 

"Ow!"

  
"What were you thinking?! Don't pull a stunt like that again," he says in a raised voice, hitting his back.

 

"Y-Yah— I'm— I'm sorry!" he surrenders, putting the bags down on the floor, and protecting himself using his arms. "It would be sad if they didn't get their extra pay for Christmas because of us, you know! Let it pass this one time, please?"

  
Jihoon stops, considering the well-being of the workers. "I mean, I guess you're right..." The elevator dings. "Let's go."

 

Soonyoung follows from behind as Jihoon walks to his door, unlocking it. He turns around to face Soonyoung.

 

"It's okay now. Thank you for bringing my things up until here," he says quietly, flashing a small smile up at him afterwards.

 

"I-It's really no problem! You're w-welcome," he stammers. _God, Soonyoung, stop that._ "I'm sorry for earlier too. I should've asked you if you were okay with it first," he says, bowing in apology.

 

"Don't say sorry! It's— it's fine. I was overreacting, pft."

  
Soonyoung stands back up, and smiling shyly at him. "I'll go now. You have a nice day!"

  
"You too!"

 

Jihoon waves at him, before watching him disappear into the elevator.

_You too, Soonyoung._

 

 

* * *

 

 

According to news reports, the 23rd of December is the coldest day of this year.

 

And from Kwon Soonyoung's experience today, it's very much true, and he very much regrets his decisions, which was agreeing to go to Chan's office Christmas party as his plus one.

 

It's now a quarter to 11pm, and Soonyoung has stumbled to his apartment building, missing his keys which were pickpocketed by some girl trying to hit on him earlier. Just great. Soonyoung's just thankful he still had enough of a brain to not drink anything, and that he had his wallet on him to be able to catch an hour ride home, but he's currently about to die from the cold if he doesn't seek shelter soon.

 

And that's when it clicks, making Soonyoung bang on his neighbor's door like a madman.

 

It opens to reveal Jihoon's half-terrified and half-relieved expression, a blanket draped over him and headphones hanging on his neck, his nose shaded a scarlet, and his dark hair sticking out at the back.

 

"Holy shit! What happened to you?!" He exclaims, immediately putting his blanket over Soonyoung and letting him inside in between apologies of the place being so messy.

 

"You must have been freezing out there, what the fuck?" Jihoon asks, sitting him down on the couch. "I was just making some hot coffee, here's some," he offers, a mug being given to him.

 

Soonyoung doesn't accept it at first, until Jihoon scolds, "You could die and I'd be responsible! Drink it. I make great coffee."

 

Once they both have settled down, Soonyoung tells him about his whereabouts that night, and about his keys and all.

 

Jihoon scolds him again. "It's been snowing really hard today! What have you been thinking, traveling back home in this weather, at night, _alone_?! You should get warmed up. You'll get sick like this. Go take a warm shower," Jihoon offers, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll get you clothes to wear. I have a lot of clothes that are too big on me."

 

As Soonyoung is taking a shower, Jihoon knocks on the door.

 

"I left the clothes you'll wear in my room. Feel free to ask me for anything, yeah? I'll be out here, watching TV or something."

 

When Soonyoung is done and dressed, his hair damp and his cheeks now back to normal body temperature, Jihoon knocks on the door to ask if can he come in. Soonyoung, sat on the bed, and drying his hair, lets him.

 

"How are you feeling?" He asks, standing in front of him and placing a hand on his forehead. "You seem warm now."

  
"I'm fine, thank you."

  
He takes the towel from Soonyoung's hands, and dries the elder's dark blue hair himself. Soonyoung feels himself blush at the seemingly ~~only~~ friendly gesture, but doesn't take his eyes off him. Jihoon speaks up again. "You can sleep in my bed, if you want to."

  
"That would be too much, Jihoon! You don't have to..."

  
"You're welcome here. Don't feel bad for me," He reasons, continuing to dry his hair, while Soonyoung is looking up at him with a painfully unreadable expression.

 

They linger in silence until Jihoon snaps at him. "If you don't stop looking at me like that, I'm going to kiss you."

  
Soonyoung hesitates. _Don't threaten me with a good time._ "S-Stop looking at you like what?"

  
"Like you're completely giving me all of your time and attention as if I'm somebody who matters so much to you, when in fact I'm not, and I'm just thinking that _you're_ thinking that way because you're only _returning_ my nice actions, since all my life I've been a lonely person who doesn't know how it feels li— mmh!"

  
In a matter of a heartbeat, Jihoon is tugged down to sit on the bed, and lips are pressed against lips, yet it happens that the boy who threatened to be kissed was the one who initiated it.

 

Rather than an actual kiss, it was really more like just a gentle pressing of two pairs of lips, intentions pure and free of any intense emotion, yet Jihoon is frozen, his hands dropping the towel, balling into fists in front of his chest.

 

They stayed that way for about 7 seconds, the only thing they did with their mouths being not moving at all, but Jihoon felt _breathless_ when the taller pulled away. He hadn't even gotten the chance to close his eyes. And Soonyoung? He felt like his chest was going to give way from how hard and fast his heart was beating.

 

Soonyoung looks down at his lap, licking his lips tentatively, unintentionally tasting the ghost of the younger's chapstick that was faintly of sweet fruits. Jihoon, after witnessing so, feels his face violently heat up that it's incredibly overwhelming.

 

His throat dries up, but he asks anyway, "D-Do I taste like chapstick?"

  
Soonyoung nods, before looking back up at him and bringing his face close to his. "Strawberries. Y-You taste like strawberries," he whispers. "...I like it, though."

 

And in the next moment, Jihoon's eyes flutter closed as he feels Soonyoung breach their distance and kiss him again, a feeling of urgency more evident than in the first. Jihoon leans into the kiss, being the first to move his lips, tilting his head and gripping the elder closer by his shirt, and Jihoon feels like his stomach was being flipped upside down.

 

Even so with Jihoon's pressing on of force, Soonyoung's touches and the small hums he makes and and the way he runs his hands through Jihoon's hair were still tender and easy-going, caressing him lightly like he was some fine chinaware.

 

And when Jihoon realizes this, he melts completely into the other's touch, letting down his guard, letting Soonyoung back him down onto the bed, giving him permission to kiss his neck, his collarbones, his ears, his jaw, and everywhere. He puts his trust into Soonyoung, feeling how genuine he projects his actions, how he isn't rushing at all, and how he offers everything and anything to Jihoon first, with no mind to his own pleasures.

 

Jihoon can't last for much longer, feeling his heart's thumps make so much ruckus in there, the same way he hears Soonyoung's noise from the other side every single day. Jihoon can't really go on any longer, since they've only been kissing for a few moments but he already feels _so high up on the clouds_. If Soonyoung could already have this much of an effect on him without even doing much, then Jihoon definitely won't live to experience the whole of Soonyoung in his entirety.

 

Soonyoung was... he was something else, it seemed. He was different from anybody Jihoon had ever let kiss him or touch him or make him feel good. Soonyoung stayed careful with his actions, even when things were getting heated; unlike all the countless people who had thrown themselves on him, did things they didn't even ask if Jihoon was comfortable with, and were just desperately asking to get laid. Jihoon knows that intimacy is not something you'd find in a one-night stand, and while Soonyoung is none of that, still Jihoon is holding onto him, submitting to his kisses and touches and words, letting him break him down one by one as if he was a longtime lover who knew every inch and every curve of him.

 

Their heavy breathing match with each other, and Soonyoung meets his gaze, and Jihoon is fucking _ruined_ as he swears that the latter is absolutely _gorgeous_ with his face flushed red until his ears, his lips pretty and plump and probably swollen tomorrow, his nearly-but-not-yet-dry dark blue hair styled perfectly on his head, his oddly charming familiar shower scent and overwhelming presence making Jihoon feel dizzy and light-headed with pleasure, and the yellow lamplights of the room giving Soonyoung an impression of being actual human art.

 

There's a plethora of a disgustingly fuzzy warmth traveling its way to Soonyoung's body and mind and heart as he observes how fucking ethereal the way the soft yellow lamplights are incandescing Jihoon's beautiful damn face, complementing well with his pink-tinged complexion, his bright eyes gleaming with mellow twinkles of light towards those of his own.

 

Soonyoung detaches his body off Jihoon's, catching his breath before speaking up. "Before a-anything else— before we go any further, I have a confession to make."

  
Jihoon slowly sits up, looking into his eyes and nodding to tell him to go on.

  
He audibly gulps. "I... I really, really, _really_ kind of like you. A lot."

 

Jihoon doesn't say anything, the importance of those words still not processing in his head, because it had turned into a mantra saying "Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung," over and over again.

 

Soonyoung blinks repeatedly, and goes on to say, "And I know that we've only properly known each other for a week, and even if my brain tells me countless reasons why I shouldn't like you because I don't know you at all, my stupid, stupid heart tells me ever since we first met that day of the first snow that I'm going to be so _wrecked_ for you. The way— the way you looked at me when I caught you that day— shit, I couldn't say or think of anything. It felt like something in my life had fallen into place without me realizing it. I just," he pauses to take a breath. "I just like you so much, Lee Jihoon. Even if my brain tells me so many reasons why I shouldn't, and my heart tells me only one why I should, I believe it— I believe that I like you over and over again. I get nervous when I run into you; and I can't control my mouth in front of you, suddenly stuttering and stammering and acting all bold and flirty; and I smile to myself at the thought of you because _I just do_ ; and I find that _you_ make me feel like a dumb and over-excited lovestruck teenage boy, because I'm an irrational, _ridiculous_ person with unexplainable feelings for you."

 

When Jihoon stares at him with a blank expression for a bit too long, that's when Soonyoung starts to regret his reckless mouth and how he's rushing into a relationship, but Jihoon starts to cover his face and fucking _tear up_ , and Soonyoung realizes that he fucked up really badly.

 

"Holy shit, I'm so, so, _sorry_ , oh my god, did I go too far? Did I say anything? Holy shit, please don't cry— you're really pretty, you know— I mean, uh, er—"

  
"Do you ever stop fucking talking?" Jihoon croaks out, sniffling.

 

Soonyoung doesn't respond, his eyes glassed with anxiety of what he'd say next. Jihoon continues, wiping his tears. "Would you mind if I was an irrational, ridiculous person as well?"

  
He blinks. "I— what?"

  
Jihoon laughs. "I said, would you mind if I was an irrational, ridiculous person as well?"

  
"...I heard you the first time...?"

  
The smaller boy laughs once more. "You're really cute when you're trying to figure things out," he says, reaching out to pinch his cheek. "Because I am an irrational, ridiculous person like you, I think it's safe to say that I have unexplainable feeings for you as well." Jihoon says, booping Soonyoung's nose afterwards.

 

"Sorry," he laughs. "You have a cute nose."

  
"S-Stop calling me cute!" Soonyoung mumbles, hiding his face.

 

Jihoon smiles to himself. "Sorry! Maybe you're freaked out because I almost broke down in tears, but I don't have an explanation for that because I'm freaked out too. It's just that, while you were talking about how you felt, I didn't quite know what exactly _I_  felt for _you_. I was scared of not being able to say anything as sincere and beautiful as those you said, because I'm not very good at expressing my thoughts verbally, so I panicked and almost cried because you might get the impression that I didn't feel the same way, but I did— but I do! And then," he pauses, suddenly feeling very shy and self-conscious in front of Soonyoung.

 

Jihoon breathes deeply. "I... I now realized it was rather something that I didn't feel for anyone _but_ you. And— And I've been thinking about this weird feeling since the day I ran into you in the hall and you helped me bring my things into my apartment after coming with me to the convenience store and freaking _kissing me_  and I couldn't believe how physically close we've been to each other this whole time! So I _wondered_ , god, I _wondered_ why the universe made me wait— what, a month?— to meet you, when I could have done it any time. I wondered about that until I realized that maybe we _were_ supposed to meet like this, and I _honestly_ am so glad that we wound up... this way."

  
"...What the hell, Jihoon?"

  
"W-What?"

  
"What do you mean you can't talk as sincerely and beautifully as I did? That was— god, you're amazing." Soonyoung says, matter-of-factly.

 

Soonyoung holds the younger's hands. "I'm also glad I got to meet you like this. But, um, I want to ask you if you think we're rushing into this too quickly. Are we? I mean, I just want to... know you better, and, I-I want to know if you're okay with it too."

  
"Oh, my god."

  
"H-huh?"

  
"I've never met anyone like you at all! How can you be so... so kind? How are you so considerate and sensitive? You're too different from me, and even if you say you're sweet to me because you like me, I can't believe that you treat me _this_ nicely," Jihoon blabbers in disbelief. "But yes, I'm okay with it! As if my whole ass confession wasn't that obvious, Kwon Soonyoung. Gosh."

  
Soonyoung lets out a breath he'd been holding. "Oh, thank god. I can't believe it. I'm so incredibly lucky? Please pinch me. I'm dreaming."

  
"You're not dreaming," Jihoon says, pecking him on the cheek. "You're fucking adorable."

  
"I-I should be saying that!" Soonyoung stutters, his face impossibly redder than it had ever been.

 

"But I beat you to it, cutie."

 

"No!! You're the cute one here."

  
Jihoon sticks his tongue out. "Not until I'm saying _you_ are!"

  
Soonyoung gets off the bed. "Then, should I shut you up?"

  
"Try me— yah!"

 

Soonyoung pins Jihoon under him, a mischievous smirk on his face, but then places his hands to attack the younger's sides, starting to tickle him mercilessly.

 

"Y-Yah! Soonyoung-ah! S-Stop that— ah, no, I'll kill y-you!"

  
"I won't allow youuu~" The elder whines, leaning in to blow wind in his ear.

 

Jihoon squirms beneath him, his face shaded scarlet, and his eyes smiling along with his mouth in between giggles. "Stooop! You're such a child."

  
"And _you're_ sooo cute," Soonyoung says, leaning in again— not to blow in his ear— but to place kisses on his nose, and his cheeks, and his forehead, and everywhere on his face but his mouth.

  
Jihoon shakes his head in protest. "That tickles," he says, chuckling. "Be a man and kiss me."

  
Soonyoung doesn't pull away, but mutters, "Hmm... let me think about it... no." He smiles brightly.

 

"Wrong answer," Jihoon says, before pushing Soonyoung off him, taking the other by surprise, and then switching their positions in a second, making him now sit on top of Soonyoung's stomach.

 

"...T-That was hot."

  
"I know."

  
Soonyoung covers his face in embarrassment. "You're truly quite strange, you know that?"

  
"I know. Shut up," Jihoon replies, removing Soonyoung's hands that were blocking his face, and bending down to capture his lips once again.

 

In the next moments, Soonyoung's senses were a flurry, flooded with the sensation of fingers tugging on hair, lips clashing against lips, tongues battling one another, bodies flush and pressed together to radiate body heat, awkward, but determined hands, still searching for the appropriate places to touch, and an atmosphere of delight and fervor gradually building and shared between the two of them.

 

The two lovers make their way through the cold night in the comfort of each other's presence alone, cuddling beneath the sheets, and rather than whispering sweet-nothings to each other like in whatever cliché romance story, they talk about themselves. Just that. Jihoon talks about his family back in Busan and speaks in his native accent which Soonyoung said sounded really sexy, about things he did growing up, his childhood dream of playing baseball, and his close step-brother Jimin.

  
He talks about his three jobs, and why he moved to Seoul; as a music theory teacher, and the only four students who are actually interested in him; as a composer and producer, and how much he enjoys it and has a real passion for it; and as a part-time Starbucks barista, and how good he thinks he is at making coffee. (Soonyoung agrees.)

  
Jihoon goes on to talk about his friends— Seungcheol-hyung, his co-worker and caring dad-like friend; Jeonghan-hyung, his playful and mischievous mom-like friend; Junhui, his Chinese friend that he's known for 2 years who was good at dancing and martial arts; Wonwoo, another friend he's known for 2 years, who was a writer, and helped him in Seoul and was "very loving and considerate despite seeming cold." (Soonyoung makes sure to take note of this Wonwoo guy.); Seungkwan, his _incredibly_ funny and cheerful friend who did radio and TV show MC-ing stuff and sang really, really well; and Hansol, a friend he's known for 2 years too, and was Seungkwan's half-Caucasian model boyfriend who did rapping.

 

When Jihoon decides it's time for Soonyoung to share about himself, he makes a small, but embarrassing (for him) request, which Jihoon finds the most irresistible thing ever.

 

"Uh, yeah? What is it?"

  
"I... um, it's kind of embarrassing."

  
Jihoon blinks. "I don't care. I won't laugh." He says, smiling sweetly at him.

 

"It's— um— god, I'm really shy— can you— can we pleasebackhugbutI'mthesmallspoon?" Soonyoung shuts his eyes closed.

 

Jihoon blinks. "...You want us to backhug but you want to be the small spoon, meaning you want _me_ , who may I mention is really tiny, to backhug _you_ , a tall man with a, may I mention, really nice build."

  
"Yes... I think. Stop complimenting me."

  
"No. You're really so fucking adorable." Jihoon says, laughing.

 

Soonyoung opens his eyes. "I-I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to! I like to see your face, you know."

  
Jihoon shakes his head. "Say no more," he replies, snaking his arms around Soonyoung's waist, entangling his legs with the other's, and resting his head in the crook of Soonyoung's neck. The taller shudders at the sensation of everything because _goddamn_ if this isn't where he'd want to be every single remaining day of his life.

 

"Oh, wow. Holy crap. Bless you, Jihoon-ah."

  
Jihoon chuckles. "It's fine. Go on."

 

Soonyoung doesn't start talking about the start of his life, instead beginning with his eventful university years, and his life so far with a major in dance and a minor in photography. He talks about his crazy group of friends he really treasures, but he doesn't elaborate much on them, only mentioning their names ("There's Joshua-hyung, Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, and Chan!"), because "it'll take ages if I talk about them, so I want you to meet them soon. They'll love you."

  
Soonyoung then mentions in between that he's from Namyangju, proceeding to talk a bit about his childhood, how he used to be a taekwondo black belt, and how he went on to take interests in dance and photography. Soonyoung _doesn't_ share the sound of him speaking his accent, and Jihoon calls him unfair.

  
He talks about how it's a weird coincidence that both of them have three jobs. Soonyoung tells him stories of the children he teaches dance to, that he really loves kids and he likes teaching them; stories of his YouTube channel, the videos he makes, how he's really bad at technology (except a DSLR camera), and how he makes original choreography; and then stories of his photography endeavors, what the best things to take pictures of are, and that he gets his favorite portraits developed, hanging them up clichély above his bed board. He promises to take 365 pictures of Jihoon at the beginning of the new year until the last day of the year (all next year round), get them developed, and hang them all around his apartment. Jihoon rolls his eyes at how cheesy that would be.

 

"Even if I sometimes hear you knock things down in your unit, I want to see you dance someday— no, not someday— but tomorrow! Dance for me. I'll watch all your videos and comment on them and promote you too!"

  
Soonyoung smirks, breaking free of Jihoon's hug, turning around to face him. "...On one condition."

  
"Okay. What?"

  
"You didn't mention anything about this— but I concluded that you are most likely a good singer. You make songs and write lyrics and play the guitar and the piano and the drums, so you _should_ be a good singer! Sing for me."

  
Jihoon thinks about it for a while. "You're right about me singing. I like to sing too. But," he says. "I'd like to right now, but my throat isn't in a well condition..."

  
"I don't mind. Have I mentioned that I like hearing your voice? It's soothing."

  
"Ey, what are you saying?"

  
"It's nothing," Soonyoung replies, giggling. "Do it. Please~" He begs, looking up at him with bright, expectant eyes.

 

Soonyoung watches Jihoon close his eyes, his sweet voice singing a slow, calm love song, vaguely familiar to Soonyoung.

 

 **Tonight, I’ll send the glow of a firefly**  
**To somewhere near your window;**  
**It’s that I love you.**

 

 **I remember our first kiss—**  
**I close my eyes whenever I can,**  
**And go to the farthest place.**

 

 **Just like letters on the sand,**  
**Where waves were;**  
**I feel you’ll disappear**  
**To a far off place.**  
**I always miss you and miss you.**

 

 **All the words**  
**In my heart—**  
**I can't show them all to you;**  
**But, it's that I love you.**

 

"You— you sing really prettily," Soonyoung compliments, feeling his cheeks turn hot. _Wow, that's a lame thing to say. Prettily? Really?_

The younger smiles. "Thank you. I always hear you sing when it's late at night, you know. You're not that bad yourself."

  
Soonyoung's eyes widen. " _You_ hear _me_? You should sleep earlier! And I don't think I'm very good."

  
"You are though! And who are _you_ to say _I_ should sleep earlier? You should do the same."

  
"Bah, then let's have fucked up sleep schedules together," the elder says, laughing. Jihoon laughs along.

 

They lay in silence for a while, hands intertwined with one another, and Jihoon rubs his thumbs atop Soonyoung's hands.

  
"...Ji."

  
"Yes?"

  
"What time is it?"

  
"Why? Do you want to sleep?"

  
"Not really, but— I mean, if _you_ want to."

  
"I'm not yet sleepy," he says, reaching over Soonyoung and checking the time on his phone. He laughs. "It's two in the morning."

  
"Wha? Don't tell me we've been laying here for almost two hours."

  
"We have."

  
"...Do you want to do something?"

  
"Like what?"

  
Soonyoung hums. "How about a movie? What's your favorite Christmas movie?" he asks.

 

"None in particular..."

  
"Well, I don't have one either, but I always end up watching 'Elf' or 'Home Alone' or something. Oh! Let's watch 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'!"

  
"Right now?"

  
"Right now!"

  
"I may not have my apartment keys with me," Soonyoung says, laughing. "Courtesy of that damn thief. But I do have my USB with me, and I have a copy of that movie downloaded on there. What do you say?"

  
"...As long as I'm with you." Jihoon replies, coughing.

 

"Yah, stop that. You do nothing but make me nervous."

  
"That's the plan," Jihoon whispers, kissing the other on the cheek.

 

In all honesty, Soonyoung never would've thought that the day would come when he'd be thanking the first snowfall, a trip to Starbucks, his landlord, and a thief, for landing him snuggled up in the guy next door's unit, with him in his bed, watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' on a laptop, the night before Christmas Eve.

 

It's the most wonderful time of the year, they say. Oh, well. Kwon Soonyoung is not exactly spending Christmas back at home, but Lee Jihoon sure feels a lot like it. Especially when Jihoon rests his head on his shoulder, kisses him goodnight, sings him to sleep, presses up firmly against him in the night; and then wakes him up in the morning, eyes and smile bright and lovely like a child, taking him out to eat, youthfully running around and playing out in the snow, and spending the rest of the whole day together.

 

Out of the blue, Mingyu made plans to hold a big Christmas Eve dinner for 14 people at his company restaurant, reserving the whole place just for their now shared group of friends, with Mingyu bringing his daughter along. All of them coincidentally made it. Soonyoung also learns that Mingyu's secret boyfriend was actually Jeon Wonwoo of Jihoon's friends. Soonyoung is now not wary of him at all, even clicking with him when they met. Jihoon also laughs at the pouty Seungcheol all night, who lost his bet to Nayoung.

 

After laughing over dinner, exchanging phone numbers, and giving each other the non-material gift of joy, Soonyoung also retrieves the spare key Chan had to his apartment, bless him. Soonyoung and Jihoon walk back home.

 

"You know, my Jimin-hyung told me something recently," Jihoon opens up into conversation.

 

"Yeah?"

  
They step into the entrance hall of their apartment building. "Since he's getting married soon, he asked me, like, the other _other_ week if I had any plans to settle down with somebody."

  
They walk hand-in-hand toward the empty elevator, and Jihoon squeezes the elder's. "I hadn't met you yet then. In fact, I met you the day after! Anyway, Jimin-hyung said that he just wanted somebody to be there for me. I'm really actually scared because the person he described turns out to be a lot like you."

  
"Oh? What am I like?" Soonyoung asks, swinging their hands as he pushes the 15th floor button.

 

"You're really stubborn. Just like me. Hyung said I needed somebody just as hard-headed as me to hold me down."

  
"I _do_  need to hold you down."

  
Jihoon chuckles. "You also give enough shits to take care of me. You listen intently to me and you're genuinely invested in who I am as a person. You're also super affectionate and ask me for kisses too much and you don't let me out of your sight for too long." He says, as the elevator dings to their floor.

 

They step out of the lift, and Soonyoung reasons, "It's because you're too irresistible."

  
"And _you're_ too cheesy. Stop that."

  
They arrive in front of their doors, and Jihoon says, "It's goodbye for now, Soonyoung-ah. I'm coming over in a while, yeah?"

  
"Yeah, you said so. Why?"

  
"It's Christmas! My family will call on video. I want them to meet you."

  
Soonyoung perks up. "A-Already?! Not that I'm complaining, but... I really like you, you know, so I'm kind of nervous."

  
"You're always nervous. Don't be! They're really nice. Just, be yourself. And I like you too, you know... is there anything else you want to ask?"

  
"One more thing," the taller replies, and walks over to his boyfriend to kiss the top of his head. "There! Merry Christmas, Jihoon."

  
Jihoon smiles, shaking his head. "I'll go now. Don't miss me too much. Merry Christmas, Soonyoung."

 

So, maybe Jihoon and Soonyoung are still new to each other— I mean, one Christmas spent won't build their relationship and determine their futures together so easily, but the newfound love they had both shared in their glowing hearts in the form of rosy cheeks, touches of affection, knocking on each other's doors in the middle of the night, last minute Christmas gifts, and countless cups of coffee, were little, sentimental things that did say a lot about the both of them.

 

Neither Kwon Soonyoung nor Lee Jihoon are spending the holidays back at their respective homes, but in each other's arms definitely is a great lot like it. Wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> uwu thank you so much for reading, and merry christmas to all those celebrating it!
> 
> idk if anyone had noticed, but i'm sorry if some of the parts seem out of place ?? this work wasn't written continuously from start to end hahaha i was jumping to and from some parts so yeah
> 
> find me on twitter @prlnceksy !!! now that i've finished this one, normal updates will resume with my other work 'your eyes will lead me straight back home' sooo i'd also reallyyy appreciate it if you check that out as well.
> 
> please also let me know if you enjoyed reading or if there's anything you have to say about it, because the feedback matters a lot to me so that i can improve and provide better content in the future~
> 
> apologies aside: to my friends who may or may not be reading this, thank you for even the tiniest bit of support you've given to me! stay strong to us till next year and the next year and the years to follow yay lmao ily guys
> 
> and thank you once more, readers ♡♡♡ have a merry christmas and a happy new year too, since this is my last update of 2017~~~ bye !!!


End file.
